


Nothing Like You and I

by attackontabbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy, Illness, M/M, Sad, i hope you all burn in oisuga hell with me, oisuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontabbae/pseuds/attackontabbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailing off for a moment before opening his mouth to ask the crazy cow lick filled hair boy what he was thinking of doing but was cut off as soon as he opened his mouth. “Why don’t we move in together?” </p><p>Stopping in his tracks, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks; his breath hitching in his throat for a mere second. “What?” Stopping a footstep or two ahead, their hands still connected, Tooru glanced back over his shoulder and repeated himself, “I said, why don’t we move in together.” Not being able to comprehend what was coming from his lover’s mouth, Koshi let his lips part into a small gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 13th, 2014 & July 8th, 2014

**_May 13th, 2014 _ **

_“We spent some time together walking, spent some time just talking about who we were. You held my hand so very tightly and told me what we, could be dreaming of.”_

Spring was slowly coming towards it’s end and summer was right around the corner, the temperatures slowly rising as the days passed by. Locus buzzing around them in the background, the sounds of birds chirping as Oikawa hummed softly. Glancing down at their hands, Suga bit the inside of his cheek, it had only been a roughly seven months since they first started talking with one another on an intimate level, but almost a year and three months since they exchanged emails at their last match for spring prelims. “So, Suga, what do you plan on doing for college now that we’ve graduated?” His brow raising as he glanced down at the latter of the two. Shrugging, he continued to gnaw on the inside of his cheek before speaking. “I honestly don’t know, I might just stay in Miyagi region and go to a college here I’m still really undecided on what to do and where to go.” Trailing off for a moment before opening his mouth to ask the crazy cow lick filled hair boy what he was thinking of doing but was cut off as soon as he opened his mouth. “Why don’t we move in together?”

Stopping in his tracks, the words hitting him like a ton of bricks; his breath hitching in his throat for a mere second. “What?” Stopping a footstep or two ahead, their hands still connected, Tooru glanced back over his shoulder and repeated himself, “I said, why don’t we move in together.” Not being able to comprehend what was coming from his lover’s mouth, Koshi let his lips part into a small gap. “I don’t understand, where is this coming from Tooru?” Moving forward, Oikawa chuckled slightly, a small smile on his face as he stood in front of Suga now. “I don’t know, maybe I want to be Mr. Refreshing for once this time,” He said, teasing the feather haired  boy as he looked down into his eyes. “Besides, we’re graduates not to mention lovers, so why not? I mean not unless you don’t want to but I most definetly know I want to come home to you every day and wake up to your face every morning.” His free hand making its way up to hold the shorter ones face, his thumb resting over the plush and plump pink lower lip, curling his fingers underneath and letting it caress the smooth chin.

Blushing brightly, Suga averted his gaze as he grumbled under his breath for a moment, “Oh shut up, you’re such a cliché mushy gush,” his hazel eyes rolling as he huffed and moved closer to his lover, standing on his tippy toes. The tips of their noses bumping into one another gently as the heather grey haired male took his free hand, cupping the back of Oikawa’s neck. Moving his hand down from Koshi’s face, the brunette chuckled softly and gripped the slim side belonging to his lover gently, “Well, yes, but you still love me don’t you?” And with that Oikawa was silenced as he felt their lips pressing against one another, finally connecting the two, he couldn’t help but grin even more. Their lips moving in sync slowly, not wanting to rush this, he squeezed Suga’s side as he felt the latter’s hand thread through his soft brown locks. Pulling back a few moments later, he nipped at the plush and plump pink lower lip before separating their mouths completely. “I take that as a yes, but back to my previous question: I’m not hearing a no now am I?” His brow raising ever so slightly, a pout forming on the older one’s lips as he looked away, not wanting to admit to defeat before huffing. “No, you’re not.” And with that, Suga’s world was spinning round and round as he was lifted from the ground.

Unable to contain his giggles, Suga let a few erupt from his chest and out into the air around them, “Tooru, put me down right now!” His voice void of any forms of a serious tone as he felt his eyes crinkling at the corners, the biggest smile forming on his face. After a few more spins, he was placed back down onto his feet. “God you’re such an idiot you know that right?” His brow raising as he stared at the other setter his heart feeling light and his stomach bubbling with happiness. “Only for you though my sweetheart Koshi.” Blushing at the statement, Suga looked away before readjusting himself and gripping his boyfriend’s hand once more, lacing their fingers and tugging his arm as he began to walk again. “Well come on, let’s get going. We still have things to do and we don’t have forever to talk to our parents about this, or to look for places to live.” Not looking back as he knew Oikawa was going to have the stupidest look on his face, and besides he had one adorning his features as well.

 

**_July 8th, 2014_ **

It had only been almost two months now but they finally found the perfect place that suited an equal distance from their schools. They had a decent sized apartment with a single room, two baths, a living room, kitchen, and dining area. Not to mention a balcony with the most beautiful view one could ask for, as it was facing the direction that the sun rose from every morning. Huffing, Suga brought up the last of the boxes, as they still had a few things to bring along from their family homes. Only being properly settled in with the furniture for maybe five days, they were finished with moving everything into their new shared home, and the pair could not be any happier. Setting down the cardboard cubes, Koshi wiped his hands off on his jeans and glanced around, smiling softly at the cozy environment. Looking through the box on top, he tilted his head to the side as he noticed this was his memory box, _“So this is where it was,”_ he thought to himself, as he had wondered why he couldn’t find it during the process of moving.

Picking the thing up, he made his way to the kitchen table and slowly began to pilfer through it. Half of it consisted of his memories with his friends and family while the other half consisted of all kinds of memories with Tooru. Things ranging from silly polaroid photos of themselves, to things like tickets to concerts they saw with one another, their first movie tickets and so on. Laughing quietly to himself, he reminisced within the box of memories and past events that each item symbolized.


	2. September 19th, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon babe, we’re almost inside, just a few more steps,” walking backwards as he held Koshi properly, though they failed miserably, as he had tripped over lord knows what, making Oikawa stumble and fall backwards, landing on his ass. He hissed out in pain as he fell onto his back from the weight coming down on top of him, “Shit Suga, are you okay?” Not even concerned about having fallen himself, though the latter of the two thought otherwise. Quickly sitting up, Koshi gripped Tooru’s face in his hands, looking over him frantically, “Oh no, I am so sorry hun, I did not mean to do that, are you okay?” His voice quick as he continued to examine him but only getting laughter in response.

_**September 19th, 2014** _

_“We spent some time together drinking, spent some time just thinking about days of joy... As our hearts started beating faster I recalled your laughter from long ago.”_

It was a late Friday night, and the couple had decided to go out with their high school friends; the whole group having tons of fun, and even going to a karaoke bar to goof off with one another. Though as the night slowly came to an end, it left the grey and brown haired couple alone with one another. “Ahh, tonight was a great night wouldn’t you say?” Glancing over to his lover as Oikawa stretched, eyes half hooded from the liquor he had to drink earlier in the night. Small drunken giggles falling from Suga’s lips, as he was never really the one who could handle his alcohol easily. “Mhm, I really missed everyone, we should do stuff like this more often.” Humming softly as he leaned his head on the taller ones shoulder, he was feeling really light at the moment and his skin felt hot all over for some reason. Chuckling softly at his poor drunken boyfriend, he wrapped his arm around his waist and slowly stood up, “We should but how about we head home now, it’s getting late and you look a little sleepy sweetheart.” Reaching in his pocket, Tooru threw some money on the table after looking at their tab, and before readjusting Suga, moving the pale arm over his broader shoulders. Nodding in agreement, Suga let his eyes fall shut for a brief moment before opening them back up and leaning against his boyfriend as he guided him home…

Finally arriving back to their cozy home, he felt Suga lean his whole weight onto his backside as he unlocked the door. After struggling for a few moments he got the door open and turned around, gripping Suga as he rotated to face the drunk carefully. “C’mon babe, we’re almost inside, just a few more steps,” walking backwards as he held Koshi properly, though they failed miserably, as he had tripped over lord knows what, making Oikawa stumble and fall backwards, landing on his ass. He hissed out in pain as he fell onto his back from the weight coming down on top of him, “Shit Suga, are you okay?” Not even concerned about having fallen himself, though the latter of the two thought otherwise. Quickly sitting up, Koshi gripped Tooru’s face in his hands, looking over him frantically, “Oh no, I am so sorry hun, I did not mean to do that, are you okay?” His voice quick as he continued to examine him but only getting laughter in response. “God, you’re such a worry wart honestly, I’m fine don’t worry.” Smiling at him lovingly, Oikawa pressed a small kiss onto the pale forehead before him. Softly sighing in relief, he let a tiny smile form itself onto his lips as he stared up at Oikawa, silence hovering over them.

Eyes still heavily hooded, he slid himself up a little more and kicked the door shut with his foot, not wanting to disturb anyone who walked past their door. “I love you so much you know that right?” Closing his eyes as he whispered to his lover quietly, Suga stayed on top of Oikawa. Reaching up, the tan male grabbed one of the hands resting on his face and pulled it to his lips, kissing each of the knuckles with little pecks. “Of course I do but I love you way more babe,” pausing as he squeezed their now interlocked fingers. Smiling goofily, Koshi opened his eyes back up and muttered a small ‘good’ before he pressed his lips to Oikawa’s. Sliding his thumb over the cheek bone of the smooth face in his hand, he let himself melt into the kiss. Their bodies molding against one another easily as Suga moved himself so he was now sitting on top of Tooru’s crotch, legs on both sides of his body. Deepening the kiss, he ran his tongue over the slightly thinner lower lip and waited for approval before letting himself inside the warm crevice of his boyfriend's mouth.  

Breaking apart for air after a few moments, Oikawa huffed and let himself grin slyly as he avoided another kiss, but inhaled as he felt the lips make their way along his jawline instead. Shaking his head, he broke their hand hold and slide his hands under Suga’s thick thighs, sitting up right before he stood up carefully. “Wait until we at least get in the bedroom, there’s no need to be so eager.” Teasing him as he carried his uke to their shared room, gently placing him on the bed, grey hair fanning out around him like a halo. Moonlight peeking through the blinds of their window, illuminating pale skin and making it look flawless and milky like. Hovering over him, not moving, Oikawa took in the beauty before him, not wanting to ever forget this moment right here as he bit his lip tightly. “Why must you be so beautiful Koshi, it makes me jealous sometimes,” joking about the last bit as he leaned down and kissed the apple of his left cheek right below the beauty mark underneath his eye.

Oikawa Tooru had never felt this grateful in his life before, sniffling slightly as he let out a small laugh, almost sounding sad. Frowning at the sudden change in the air, Koshi sat up on his elbows, “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” His fingers threading through brown hair as he spoke softly. Leaning into the gentle touch, he rubbed his eyes and continued to laugh quietly here and there as he shook his head, “It’s nothing, I’m just really, really happy that I’m so blessed to be with you Koshi, you mean the world to me.” Biting his tongue afterwards, stifling a small cry before inhaling shakily, trying to calm himself, as his nerves were slightly jittery. Face heating up at the sudden statement of endearment, Suga stayed quiet and let his lover have his moment, fingers still running through his hair. Though the next thing to happen was not something Suga had expected to hear so soon in his life. “Hey…” the voice hesitant and quiet as Oikawa stayed over top of him, eyes closed as he collected himself, “why don’t we get married?” And for the second time in only the past four months, the air was knocked from his lungs at the rhetorical question.

Unable to form any words, Sugawara Koshi was once again speechless, though it was able to somewhat sober him. The room being eerily quiet as  neither one said a thing, sitting up before speaking again, Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry, that was really stupid, I don’t even have a ring or anything. I shouldn’t have asked you that, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable or make things seem really fast paced. I apologize Koshi.” Embarrassment drenched his voice as he felt his ears growing red and hot. Following his moment, Suga sat up a little more himself, “Oh, no no, it wasn’t stupid, it’s just really shocking to hear you say something like that out of nowhere. I just, I don’t really and didn’t really know how to react to something like that. I’m the one who should be sorry.” Laughing quietly as he rubbed his hand over his face, unsure of what to say or what to do about the situation. “Sorry,” a simple apology came from his mouth as Tooru leaned down and buried his face in the junction of his lover’s neck and shoulder.

Pressing a few soft kisses along the slightly freckled and mole spotted skin, he nuzzles his nose softly into the crease and lets his fingers run themselves all over his body. Skimming over his thighs up to his tummy and under his shirt to slightly defined chest, feeling for his heart beat. Taking Koshi’s free hand, Oikawa places it underneath his own shirt where his heart is, letting him feel it for himself. “You feel that love? As cliché as it is, it beats only for you; it strives and yearns for you alone. As bad as it sounds, as fast pace this all may seem, it’s steady and strong. I’m absolutely sure that I want to do this with you even if you may feel uneasy about it all, I’ll always be here by your side I swear.” His words breathlessly flowing out into Suga’s ear. Sighing quietly, the bottom male kissed the top of Oikawa’s head, rubbing his back in circular motions, “I believe you Tooru, I really do but let me think about it okay, I’m not saying no but it’s a little startling to have a bomb like that to be dropped on me y’know?” Feeling a brief nod come from the head below him he moved his hand up to stroke his head as he laid back, kicking his shoes off. “C’mon baby, kick of your shoes and lay down, it’s been a long night.” His voice hushed as he pulled the extra blanket they had over top of them. It was moments like these where Oikawa got emotional out of nowhere about being with him, not knowing why or what to do about it, Suga went along with it and treated him like a baby, pampering him slightly until he was out of his rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I've had chapters done I've just been too lazy to post honestly lmao whoops but on another not, any feedback about what you guys think so far? I'm laughing jesus christ I'm lame also apparently AO3 isn't letting you use the ? as the chapter amount now at least not for me kms but I think there will be roughly 9-11 chapters not sure yet, I have six done and I don't know if I want to rush the ending or not.


	3. September 24th, 2014 & October 21st, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the big day, it was the day that Sugawara Koshi and Oikawa Tooru would be forever linked with one another by marriage, but to them it won’t just be by papers and rings. Instead it would be the final stage of them putting their entire being, every fiber of their existence, in one another.

_** September 24th, 2014**_

It had only been a few days since the whole marriage ordeal but in the end, Suga had agreed to it and in only a matter of a month would they be getting married. As short notice as it may seem, they had agreed to only invite their immediate family and old team mates. They had already picked out a small church venue to hold it in and they were only short on a few things now like cake and food decisions. The newly engaged couple didn’t care to go into the finer details nor did they care to go all out; besides, it didn’t fit their budget and they were already getting enough help from their parents as it was. Waking up as the sun filtered through the windows, Koshi yawned, their sheets being the only thing to cover his bare lower half as he glanced over and saw Oikawa sleeping peacefully. Smiling softly, he reached over and cupped the side of boy’s neck and let his thumb slide back and forth over his jaw line. This was a moment that Sugawara himself never wanted to forget the image of.

** **

** _October 21st, 2014_ **

Today was the big day, it was the day that Sugawara Koshi and Oikawa Tooru would be forever linked with one another by marriage, but to them it won’t just be by papers and rings. Instead it would be the final stage of them putting their entire being, every fiber of their existence, in one another. Shifting nervously from leg to leg, Sugawara now stood at the front of the altar across from Tooru, his tongue running over his well bitten lips. It was like he was in some sort of lucid dream, the minister’s words present in his ears, yet it sounded like he was underwater. Soft squeezing resonating from his hand brought him back to reality as he watched Oikawa’s lips mouth the words ‘I do’, the smooth voice being the first thing he heard properly in the past few minutes. “Do you, Sugawara Koshi take Oikawa Tooru to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor, and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?” The typical words of every matrimony being read out to him as he gnawed on his lip, “I do,” his voice steady but soft, “Now, if there is anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple should not be legally wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” The silence ringing through his ears as no one objected, and so the pair began to exchange their wedding rings, gazes never breaking as the minister spoke the final words, “By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you man and man, and what God hath joined together, let no man nor woman put asunder… You may now kiss the groom.” And with that, the two joined lips in a passionate kiss, breaking apart before it would be considered too much. Their foreheads pressed against one another, a goofy smile on either one’s lips and Koshi couldn’t help but laugh quietly. Gripping his husband’s face and kissing him gently once more, his chest rumbling with laughter still as he pulled back. “God, I love you so much Tooru.” , “I love you too Koshi, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter three already lmao wowza but sorry I don't post on the same exact day each week I just have so many other stories and drabbles I'm trying to do that are wip's but also these two days for this chapter are suppose to be like fillers so yeah, any feed back? I love your comments even though I don't always respond, I don't quite know what to say all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to the song "Nothing Like You and I" by the artist The Perishers and I really felt the motivation to write a fanfic to it. I couldn't decide on whether to use OiSuga or KuroDai but as you can see the end result, it was OiSuga. I fell in love with this piece of work honestly and I'm really proud of myself. I highly suggest listening to the song by the way because I did incorporate the lyrics to go with some days.
> 
> I would like to admit though despite how in love I am with this story, it took soo long to fit one of the elements I wanted to use, inside of the plot. I spent at least six hours, four hours one night and two more the next, researching various of things just so I could get exactly what I wanted and not be cliche at the same time. So I'd like to thank my friend Skylar for helping me with researching as well as for proofreading this work for me, bless.


End file.
